The Wii Adventures of Trucy
by EternallyNostalgic
Summary: Trucy wants to buy a Wii, but needs money. What do kids do to raise money? A lemonade stand. Random humor. I dont own./AJ/GS4


The Wii Adventures of Trucy

**The Wii Adventures of Trucy.**

**A/N: Hi! So, first story posted for PW, but certainly not my last, and probably not my best either… I have better fics for this game coming soon, this is just a bunch of random humor, and I hope I get a laugh or two out of this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Capcom does, and they do a great job: D**

-x-

Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five…

Trucy counted her dollars from her small blue piggy-bank, looking upset with the result.

"Oh no, there's not enough." She walked out of the room and into the living room where her Daddy sat on the couch watching Steel Samurai re-runs.

Holding out her hand, she said "Daddy, can I have fifty bucks?"

Phoenix stared at her like she just asked to hack Charley down and make a desk out of him.

"No." He said, rather flatly. The young magician pouted.

"But, I NEED this!" She begged. Phoenix looked at her.

"…For what?" his eyebrow rose slightly.

Trucy pulled a magazine from out of her magical panties; it showed a photo of an odd white machine with a CD coming out the side.

"…What is it?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Only the most popular thing in the world right now!" She sang. "A Nintendo Wii."

Phoenix examined the front page of the ad his daughter held,

'**Only one hundred and ninety nine dollars!' **

"No," Trucy began to whine. "Only if you make the money yourself."

Trucy stopped whining and stared at him.

"…Make money? How do I do that, pull it out of my-"

"Try something simple, like selling cookies or lemonade… or piano lessons."

Trucy stopped to ponder a moment.

"Fine," She said, stomping out the door. "But I'll need help…"

-x-

"But Polly! You promised…" Trucy whined, Apollo sat next to her on a bench in people park, he was holding a blue badger uniform.

"No Trucy, I'm not going to wear this thing. Not in a billion years." Apollo grunted to her.

The young magician pouted, setting up a stand with Lemonade, cookies and piano lessons, all pulling it out of her panties as people walking by stared at the pair oddly.

"But Polly, you promised you would help me! No matter what."

Apollo sighed.

"And I will. But, I am not going to wear a blue badger suit."

"Please?" she asked sweetly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"… Please?"

Apollo grew tired of arguing with her and stood up.

"Alright, but if anyone we know finds out its me in there, I'll have to tell Mr. Wright what you did with his grape juice last month."

Trucy gasped.

"You wouldn't…" Apollo nodded.

"Okay, I won't tell a soul, Magician's honor."

-x-

Soon many people gathered around Trucy's makeshift Lemonade-Cookies-and-Piano lesson stand, making the magician beam with delight as she greeted her customers.

"That's right, I'm raising money for a Nintendo wii!" the man she spoke too smiled.

"A Wii, you say?" he took a bite of one of her cookies, Trucy gasped as she saw him begin to choke and turn blue in the face.

"Ohmigosh, Mister! Are you okay?" she hit the man in the chest in an attempt to clear his lungs.

"O-okay, OKAY? You're demonic cookie nearly killed me! What's in this anyway?"

"… It's a secret." She replied meekly.

The man stared at her and slowly walked away, not leaving a dollar for her efforts.

Underneath the blue badger outfit, Apollo sighed.

"Maybe you should have bought cookies, instead of making them yourself…"

"But that would defeat the whole purpose of this, Polly."

The 'Blue Badger' punched her in the shoulder.

"Ow, I mean, 'Blue Badger…" She corrected herself.

"What **is** in those cookies, anyway?" Apollo asked.

"…It's a secret."

"You'd better hope they didn't come from that magic underwear of yours…"

"That's Magic _PANTIES_, Polly! How many times must I tell you?"

Suddenly Klavier Gavin was staring at the two of them in awe.

Trucy and Apollo both noticed this and turned their attention to him.

"Did you just say, 'Polly'? You mean Herr Forehead is inside there?"

Apollo twitched inside the suit, doom fell upon him as he heard Klavier burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is priceless, Fraulien, how ever did you get him to go in there?"

Trucy smiled.

"All in a day's work Mr. Gavin!" She tipped her hat and grinned. "Care for some Lemonade?"

"Ja, all this humiliating Herr forehead has indeed made me thirsty."

Apollo wanted to die of humiliation.

_Somebody shoot me, now. Just point the gun at my head and we'll be done. Or maybe I'll just run into the street and be run over, anything, ANYTHING but this…_

-x-

Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty…

Trucy counted the money once again.

Sixty, seventy, eighty…

"So, how much money did you make by using the 'Watch the lawyer in a blue-badger outfit!' show…" Polly grumbled.

Trucy looked up and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I have enough for a wii!" She lunged at him and brought him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Polly! I could have never done it without you!"

Apollo smiled from underneath the costume.

"Aw, it was nothing, I… Trucy?"

He heard footsteps moving away from him and everything was silent.

"Would it have killed her to poke eye-holes into this thing?"

-x-

Back at the Wright-Anything Agency…

Trucy had already gone to the electronic store and purchased a Wii, along with two game titles: Wii Fit and Super Mario Galaxy.

She placed the Wii Fit disk in first, after creating a Mii, a virtual version of herself, and stepped onto the 'Balance board' as it was called.

The game was designed to measure your posture and weight.

Trucy threw a fit when the on-screen scale told her she was 'Overweight', all of those cookies she had made for the sale had to be eaten, no one would buy them, so she ate the rest herself.

Phoenix laughed, sitting on the couch watching her.

"So _that's_ why it's called Wii fit…"

The End.

A/N: Reviews make me smile! :D


End file.
